fracturedmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Thus Far
Pre-Extinction The recorded year was 2017, everything was amazing for human races. Quincy, Fullbring, Bounto where all working hand in hand bringing vast and fast technological advancements. Working together they began to create ways to reverse aging making the typical life span of a human being easily 3+ hundred years. Vizards during this time where as they are now. A small niche band of shinigami rebels. Led by a brave, lack lustor man known as Masa. They didn't really see any boon to their forces. As time went on they became allied with the sheer might of the shinigami forces. While the other factions where working together to better man kind, the shinigami and arrancar where at constant war. Killing and maiming as they decided. Many souls died to their skirmishes. Finally after many years of being oppressed and killed by the souls. The Quincy leader Ashia Muller decided to raise her voice and hand against the souls. Through manipulation the Quincy led the Arrancar's Granado into the Seireitei where war broke out. As the bloody battle occured Ashia picked off both of the forces. Slaughtering the Shinigami down to a few remaining forces to make a point. Where as the arrancar forces where decimated. Once the two sides figured out the plan of the Quincy they disbanded. Rushed to lick their wounds. Fear, the Granado, had other plans. Refusing to lick his wounds and rather set into motion a plan to secure his race's superiority. Great War - Year: 2059 With the Quincy returning realitivly victorious to the earthen realm, Ashia was scorned from the other factions that dwelled on earth. Some desiring her death for what was coming. Retaliation did not take long from the shinigami. Several large cities believed to be under Quincy control where turned to rubble in the following years. To fight against this the Fullbrings went into hiding returning to their lives as natural humans. While the bounts had to hide from the furious shinigami gauze. The eyes where not on them though. For the next 30 years the shinigami systematically went about launching massive offensives hoping to kill Ashia in the aftermath of each city being blown to rubble. This though was not the end of their story. As Fear watched the his enemies wipe eachother out he took action. Going back to the ruined Seireitei and slaughtering shinigami as they where in the process of rebuilding. Many shinigami stood up to this travesty. Many of those brave shini died as soon as they stood up to the arrancar's might. One of these shinigami was Sou Taicho - Kada Heie. Though no one was able to retrieve or make note of her death at the time. These actions would become known as the great fall. Many human cities now lied ruin the population being brought to a meager 300 around the globe. Angry for what had happened to the realm of the living the Soul King destoryed the remaining civilization of earth. Resetting the realm as it were. To punish the souls for their actions he took away their homes. Ripping the seireitei apart along with Los Noches. The Great Rebuild - Post Fall - Year: 0001 Taking this act as a form of rejection. The shinigami went on to rebuild their Seireitei within Earth's realm. The Arrancar clawed their way back to their realm, Fear having lost all of his fighting force finally submitted to needing to rebuild. To which he focused soully on armed forces rather than rebuilding Los Noches. The humans Development evolved over time once more. Just as it had the last time. Everything had became quiet and peaceful for many 4,000 years. When the world reawoke to the shinigami and arrancar presence the two factions had went through massive overhauls Current Day Vizards have aligned themselves with shinigami once more, Arancar have laid siege to the Seireitei twice now, Shinigami are slowly still trying to recover from the great fall. Previous History has been lost to time for much of the human races. Fullbrings and bounts have came out from hiding. The new recorded year is 4,051 Category:Lore